1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to video cameras, and more specifically to techniques for compensating for undesirable camera shakes during video capture.
2. Related Art
A video camera (video acquisition device, in general) generally refers to a device, which is designed to continuously capture images of a scene, and generate successive frames (video sequences) of the images. The frames can be captured in digital form or analog form. Examples of video cameras include, but not limited to, consumer electronics which record the captured images on a storage medium and cameras used in broadcast television, where the captured images may not be stored, but simply transmitted for broadcasting.
One common problem while using video cameras is that the camera may be shaking when capturing the video sequences. For example, the hands holding a video camera may shake, causing the camera also to shake. Due to such camera shake, there is a relative motion between the video camera and the scene sought to be captured, even though both the user and the scene are otherwise stable. The relative motion can manifest as a sequence of frames which are spatially displaced, which is undesirable.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.